Euro 2012
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Stare i wynalezione w odmętach plików. Komediowa miniaturka pisana jeszcze niedługo po Euro. W zamierzeniu miało być dłuższe, ale cóż. O tym jak cztery województwa przygotowują się do tego wspaniałego wydarzenia. Jak się można domyślić - OC województw. W tym dwa w szafie.


**Uwagi:** Słowem wstępu. Ma 1,5 strony więc jest miniaturką, o D: Pisane już dawno, jeszcze przy całym cyrku zwanym Euro. Wstępnie miało być dłuższe, ale nie wyszło. Potem niepublikowane, ale walić to. Ostatecznie wrzucę to tu, pewnie jak zawsze nikt nie przeczyta xD

W kwestii województw jako sztucznych tworów - tak, tak. Wiem. Dlatego w myśl ficka zakładam, że województwa reprezentują najbardziej prominentne krainy historyczne czy coś. Dlaczego nazwy miast? To miało być wyjaśnione w ficku Lorii, że słysząc w zdaniach ciągle "warmińsko-mazurskie", czy "zachodnio-pomorskie", Polska dostał niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu, więc czasami skracają.

Ogólnie nic wiążącego. Takie tam fazy po zbyt dużej ilości herbaty.

Wszystko tu zawarte, to faktyczne sytuacje z przygotowań do tej jakże wspaniałej imprezy.

Jak macie inne wizje województw – ja wam nie bronię, pamiętajcie, to tylko zabawa. Ale Podkarpacie jest moje kochane i już ;-;

**Euro 2012**

Wielkopolskie odchrząknął, Dolnośląskie spojrzał w bok, a Pomorskie udał, że mało go to wszystko obchodzi. Mazowieckie zawrzał wewnętrznie, ale ze stoickim spokojem na zewnątrz poprawił okulary. Gdzieś w tle usłyszał szyderczy śmiech i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to wyobraźnia płata mu figle, czy może Małopolska nie ukrył się w jakiejś szafie. Odrzucił jednak tę myśl, wracając spojrzeniem na stojące przed nim trzy województwa.  
- Więc… - Ponowił pytanie, które zadał chwilę wcześniej. – Jak idą przygotowania?  
- Dobrze – odpowiedział niemal odruchowo Poznań, podziwiając przy tym starannie wyczyszczony parkiet.  
- Są na wykończeniu – zawtórował mu Wrocław, posyłając w stronę Warszawy lekki uśmiech.  
- Tak jak nasze autostrady – dorzucił Gdańsk.  
Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Pomorskie padłoby trupem po trzykroć i nikt nie przejmowałby się tym, że najpierw trzeba go by było za każdym razem wskrzesić.  
- Rozumiem – powiedział powoli Warszawa. – A tak konkretnie?  
Głos zabrał ponownie Gdańsk. Trudno było określić, czy Mazowieckie był z tego zadowolony. Przynajmniej nadmorskie województwo było… Szczere. Jeśli mógł go tak określić.  
- Poznań rozkopany, Wrocław rozkopany, Katowice też rozkopane…  
- A Katowice to niby czemu rozkopane?  
- Nie wiem, Śląska pytaj, ale mają teraz krater w środku miasta. Filmy katastroficzne można tam kręcić – stwierdził z uznaniem. – W Krakowie remontują dworzec, a Małopolskie drze mordę, że to dlatego, bo do niego i tak zjedzie się więcej osób, niż do nas.  
- Idiota – skwitował ten fakt Mazowieckie.  
- EJ! – Rozległ się pełen pretensji dźwięk, dobiegający z szafy.  
Warszawa zanotował w myślach, by następnym razem sprawdzić jej zawartość przed takim spotkaniem. Gdańsk tymczasem kontynuował niewzruszenie.  
- A Rzeszów się wkurza, bo mu wiel-… - Gdańsk odchrząknął. – Pomnik Czynu Rewolucyjnego chcą zburzyć.  
- Aha – stwierdziło województwo ze stolicą, uznając, że za bardzo boi się ewentualnej odpowiedzi, by zadać pytanie na ten temat.  
- A stadiony? – Spytał zamiast tego.  
- Mój ma się dobrze, a jak idą interesy na twoim?  
Warszawa rozważył, czy jest sens odpowiadać, choć widząc złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Gdańska, miał zamiar zrobić coś innego. Powstrzymał się jednak. Zapewne gdyby na jego miejscu stał tutaj Śląsk, oblicze krnąbrnego województwa już zdobiłby kilof. W przypadku Podkarpacia byłyby to widły.  
- A wasze? – Zdecydował się zagadnąć pozostałych, zamiast użerać się z wcześniejszym rozmówcą.  
Wrocław i Poznań spojrzeli po sobie, chyba tylko dlatego, że w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo więcej, poza ich dwójką, zadającym pytanie, Pomorskim i Małopolsce w szafie.  
- Są ładne – stwierdził w końcu Dolnośląskie.  
Mazowieckiemu zamarzyło się nagle pozwolenie na broń dla osób cywilnych w ich kraju.  
- Wprawdzie miał Dolnośląskie zamiar wytruć wszystkich Czechów, ale mu nie wyszło – dopowiedział Poznań, spoglądając złośliwie na wyżej wymienionego.  
Warszawa odniósł wrażenie, że w tej chwili Wrocław przyłączył się do jego wcześniejszego marzenia. Dopiero po sekundzie może dwóch dotarł więc do niego sens wypowiedzianych słów.  
- CO?!  
- To nic takiego… Taka… Mała epidemia. Źródło miała w hotelu…  
- W hotelu, w którym miała zatrzymać się czeska reprezentacja – dopowiedział życzliwie Poznań.  
Warszawa schował twarz w dłoniach. Szafa zaśmiała się złośliwie, tylko po to, by zamilknąć, gdy w jej drzwi z całą siłą kopnął Gdańsk, na którego twarzy widać było wyraz dziwnej satysfakcji.  
- A ty Gdańsk, słyszałem, że się ostatnio na Mazury przeprowadziłeś – syknął złośliwie Poznań.  
- Że jak…? – Omawiany najwyraźniej nie wiedział o co chodzi, bo spojrzał tylko na Wielkopolskie i zamrugał nieświadomie.  
- No na mapkach pokazują, że ostatnio bardzo zbliżyliście się do siebie z Olsztynem.  
- EJ! – Zabrzmiało z szafy.  
Więc oprócz Małopolskiego było tam i Warmińsko-Mazurskie. Rewizja szafy przed kolejnymi spotkaniami wydawała się nieunikniona. Aczkolwiek Mazowsze wolał nie wiedzieć, jak obaj się tam zmieścili.  
- Przypominam, że was wszystkich przenieśli na Białoruś. Natasza z całą pewnością była bardzo z tego powodu zadowolona – rozbrzmiał zduszony głos z szafy, który silił się na bycie złośliwym, ale najwyraźniej było mu w niej aż nazbyt niewygodnie.  
Mazowsze odkaszlnął, spoglądając w bok, Dolnośląskie uznał słusznie, że przemilczy to zdanie, a Pomorskie już dawno stracił zainteresowanie całą tą dyskusją i obecnie tylko ziewał ukradkowo, podziwiając widoki za oknem. Wielkopolskie także taktownie milczał, choć w jego wypadku najpewniej w grę wchodził namysł nad adekwatną odpowiedzią. Mazowsze nie był pewien, czy chce ją usłyszeć.  
- Nie ważne – powiedział więc szybko, dostrzegając, że Poznań już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Odbiegliśmy od tematu.


End file.
